


Adam Sackler One-Shots

by DandyAceInSpace



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyAceInSpace/pseuds/DandyAceInSpace
Summary: Anon Requested: Could you please do 16 with Adam Sackler? 👀 You write the best smut by the way, I always get so excited whenever you post a new piece of writing. Keep up the great work! :)16. “I just want to bury my tongue in your little pink cunt.”





	1. The First Utterance - NSFW

He’s sitting at the island counter that frames your small apartment kitchen. Shirtless, as usual, as he shoves his face full of fruit loops like it was his last meal. Seriously, you’re not sure if he’s even chewing. Droplets of the milk stick to the hair of his mustache with a few pooling underneath his lower lip.

 

You’re leaning against the fridge, a mug of coffee in one hand that you periodically take a sip from as you watch Adam in his natural habitat. Some of the milk spills from his spoon onto his chest, which he quickly gathers with his thumb and brings to his mouth. You’re disgusted by the action for a split second. Yet, given that you’ve practically licked the sweat from his chest before, you choose not to voice your distaste.

 

He meets your gaze, swiping his tongue over his lips to clean them of the trapped liquid.

 

“What?” He asks, pushing his now finished bowl off to the side.

 

You smile sweetly at him, deciding to take a drink of your coffee instead of responding.

 

“ _What_?” He asks again with a little more force. The subtle laugh he huffs out when he speaks is just too damn charming.

 

You close the gap between you two, crossing the tile floor of your kitchen. You lean against the countertop, setting your mug down but still cradling it with both hands. You hum, reaching over to scratch his chin. He smiles, nuzzling into your hand like he’s a cat and you can’t contain your small giggle.

 

“But seriously Kid, why the fuck were you ogling me?” His voice is still gruff with sleep and perhaps a few fruit loops stuck in his throat.

 

“Like you have a problem with me staring at you,” you retort before taking another sip of coffee.

 

He nods his head in affirmation as he reaches over and cups your face in his hands. Your cheeks are squished together causing your lips to puff out a little. He presses and long and needy kiss to your lips. You eagerly press into him as much as you can with the drywall barrier, standing on your tiptoes. You don’t doubt that he would pull you over the counter if he decided he wanted you in his lap.

 

You love to kiss him but the mixture of sugary cereal and morning breath has you breaking away from him. He still holds your face, elbows resting on the counter for support, but now he’s not squishing your cheeks as much. He seems so peaceful, so serene, in this moment. The stress of the day has yet to bear down on his shoulders and the lull of sleep keeps his thoughts at bay. Staring into his eyes, you can’t ignore the swell of emotion in your heart. You’re happily aware of all that you are and everything that you could become together. You can’t imagine being with anyone else. You don’t want to imagine being with anyone else. He’s your entire world and sometimes the feeling is so suffocating. But then he comes home, gathers you in his arms and breathes a new life into your lungs, your mind, your soul, with a kiss. These emotions are brewing in your chest and they inevitably bubble over.

 

Brushing some stray hair behind his ear and gently scratching his scalp, you confess, “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

His posture straightens as his eyes go wide. His face is devoid of any specific emotion as he stares you down, lips pressed together in a thin line. He swallows thickly before standing and turning away from you. You bite your lip as you watch him. Maybe you shouldn’t have said that. Did you say it too early? Did he not feel the same? The questions and concerns race through your mind as you wait for some type of reaction from him. He rounds the counter top and traps you in your spot. You turn to face him, the small of your back pressed against the edge of the counter with hands resting on either side of you. He’s hovering over you, still with no clue on how he feels, pressing your chest against his.

 

“ _What did you say ?_ ” He whispers, begging you to repeat yourself. You can feel the light hum of his voice reverberate through his chest into yours. Goosebumps raise on your skin as his hands fall from the counter to brush against the flesh of your thigh. His touch is uncharacteristically gentle as he massages soothing circles with his thumbs.

 

“ _Say it,_ ” he demands, now. He picks you up by the back of your thighs, and you gasp, as he sits you on the counter. Immediately, he spreads your legs and wraps them around his waist. You’re incredibly close together. The mixture of your previous sentiments and the warm sensation of his body has your mind swimming in romance and sin. You want him to take you on picnic dates in the park and buy you sweets. But you also want him to leave your body in an afterglow as bright as the moon. Fuck, you need him. You need him with every fiber of your being.

 

“I’m in love with you,” you finally answer him. There’s an almost feral gaze in his eyes, like your his prey and he can’t wait to devour you. You’re not afraid to admit how hot it makes you feel. The warmth originates from both between your legs and your heart. He bows his head to taint your neck with wet and indulgent kisses. He has you lying back on the counter now, as his mouth pampers itself to the taste of your skin and his hands delight in the give of your flesh as they travel past the hem of your shorts. And like an angel descending from the heavens, or even a demon crawling from the pits of hell (you can’t decide which), his eventual response shakes you to your very core.

 

“Can you grasp just how  _senseless_ you make me feel?” He rasps against the saliva covered mark he left.

 

“Adam, I-” he cuts you off with a rut of his hips. Your back arches as your head falls back with a shaky moan.

 

“No,  _no_ , Kid, just listen,” he tuts as he makes quick work of disposing of your shirt. His restless mouth is back to ravaging your body as he continues his kisses between the swell of your breasts. He traces his lips down your stomach, stopping every few to talk.

 

“I’ve never been good with relationships.”  _Another kiss._

 

“But everything I  _fucking_ thought I knew, went out the  _fucking_ door with you.”  _Kiss._

 

“You’ve taken my all of my _shit_ and made it into  _gold._ ”  _Bite._

 

“ _Shit, fuck- look what you do to me, look how hard you make me._ ” Another roll of his hips, grinding his clothed erection against you.

 

“ _I love you,_ Y/N.  _God damn, please marry me._ ” He pulls the cups of your bra down, bundling the fabric underneath your breasts. He silences himself by taking a pert nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His right hand relinquishes its grip on your thigh so that he may hold your left hand. His larger hand easily envelops yours, intertwining your fingers together and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“ _Yes, yes, Adam,_ ** _yes!_  **” You cry out both in glorious arousal and to his makeshift proposal.

 

He leaves your breast with a resounding pop, the skin surrounding your nipple now red with his affection.

 

“ _Can you say it again, baby? For me? Please?_ ” He pleads before switching his attention to your other nipple.

 

You live to satiate his ceaseless want for intimacy. It’s no secret that Adam Sackler is a very lascivious man. He wants to feel your body build itself up to the peak, and relish in the fact that he’s the one to push you to that climax. He wants to hear you cry out his name like a prayer, a mantra that keeps him grounded in the reality that you are his. Even when he’s not overcome with overzealous lust for you, he wants to hear you giggle and laugh at his antics. To swoon over him, and find yourself safe in his arms. He wants to be the first person you call when something’s wrong, the first person you need like the ocean needs the shore. He wants you to love him like no one else has ever loved him before.

 

“ _I love you, Adam, I love you so fucking much,_ ” you keened.

 

He groans, stepping back to start shuffling your pajama shorts and underwear down your legs. The loss of heat and contact makes you whine into the warming air. After he pulls both off and tosses them over his shoulder, he works on his own boxers, shaking them off of his ankles and kicking them behind him.

 

He leans over you to share a desperate kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth as he lines himself up with your entrance. He greedily swallows every moan you release as he slips himself into your tight heat.

 

There’s a new sensation when he fills you so completely. It’s the same warmth, the same coil crescendoing in the pit of your stomach, but there’s so much more. You feel like this is exactly where you were destined to be, with him in your tiny Brooklyn apartment, enraptured in love and a burning weakness for each other. You want to marry him, to bear his children, to live and die together. He is heaven on Earth and you are his devotee, hoping to catch even the smallest glimpse of his marvelous existence.

 

“ _What do you love about me?_ ” He asks as he sets a slow rhythm. He’s purposefully trying to set every single nerve of yours on fire. His right hand holds your hips to the marble countertop while his left has a firm grip on your thigh. He bites his lower lip as he presses his forehead to yours. His gaze is intense as he looks into your eyes and you don’t dare look away.

 

“ _Ahh, shit, Adam-_ ” you groan out, “ _I love how passionate you are about your dream._ ” He rewards you with a kiss to your throat.

 

“ _Keep going, baby girl_ ,” he requests as his pace increases.

 

“ _Hnnn, I love- I love your eyes, your nose, your… fuck- hands and,_ ” you pause, letting out a needy whimper as the hand on your hip drop to rub sloppy circles into your clit.

 

“ _Uh-huh, and?_ ” He continues for you.

 

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as it all starts to become too much. “ _Adam, I’m gonna cum!_ ”

 

“ ** _And?_  **” He emphasizes, his hips becoming more erratic, his thrusts becoming careless.

 

“ _And, ah-_ ** _fucking hell_** _Adam! I just love you! You’re all I want!_ ” You profess to him. His head falls back as he focuses on bringing you to the best orgasm of your life. It doesn’t take long for your release to spill forth, coating your thighs and a part of Adam’s stomach. He continues to rub lazy circles on your clit, helping you ride out your orgasm as he snaps his hips against yours, aiming for his release. You can feel he’s close because the hold on your thigh tightens and his thrusts are becoming faster and shorter.

 

You reach up and weakly grab onto his shoulder as he’s about to pull out and finish on your stomach. His head snaps to gaze down at you.

 

“ _Cum in me,_ ” you murmur. He frantically nods at your request.

 

“ ** _Fuck!_  **” He groans as his climax arrives. You feel the warmth of his cum spreading throughout your cervix. The feeling itself is its own addicting high, and you’re ready to accept that you may just become a junkie for it.

 

He pushes his hair back from his forehead before wiping the sweat from his upper lip. Both of your chests are heaving, basking in each other’s radiance. He helps you sit up and you collapse against his chest, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He kisses your temple as he runs his knuckles gently against your spine, his other hand carefully wrapped around your waist.

 

“I love you too,” he whispers against your skin and you laugh. He smiles at the heavenly sound of your joy.

 

“I can tell.”


	2. Daddy Kink Sentence Starters - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Could you please do 16 with Adam Sackler? 👀 You write the best smut by the way, I always get so excited whenever you post a new piece of writing. Keep up the great work! :)
> 
> 16\. “I just want to bury my tongue in your little pink cunt.”

You come to a slow stop on the sidewalk, resting your hands on your knees as you desperately try to catch your breath. You pull the hem of your tank top to your face, wiping the sweat from your forehead with a groan. Adam jogs in place next to you, refusing to stop his “rhythm.”

“Hey, hey, come on! We got another mile to go!” He calls through the pounding heartbeat in your ears.

“Adaaaaam,” you whine, dropping your head in defeat with another audible pant, “Please, no more! We’ve been running for two hours!”

He rolls his eyes, finally quitting from bouncing foot to foot to slap a hand on your back. “Fine, fine. But you’re running the full thing tomorrow!”

You could almost cry. Your thighs and calves screamed in protest with every step you took. Your lungs burned as if someone was pouring sand into them. Lastly, you were unbelievably gross. Sweat coated your entire body, though it was most prominent around your hairline, your ass, and of course, your armpits.

“You’re gonna kill me!” You exclaim.

Adam laughs heartily from deep within his chest, “Without one last fuck? Do you even know me?”

You playfully shove him, grimacing afterward at the feeling of his sweat cooling on your skin. You wipe it off on his impossibly tight jogging shorts, earning another laugh from him. He turns his back to you, and you fully expect him to take off without you. Instead, he kneels to the ground. When you don’t move, he turns his head back to you.

“Are you coming or not?” He asks with a tilt of his head.

You quirk your brow, unsure of his intentions.

“Oh for the love of- get on my back!” He grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“But you’re all slick and sweaty!”

“You didn’t have a problem with it when we returned from Caroline’s last month. I suppose you were too hungry for my cock to really-” You cut him off by slapping your hand to his mouth. If you didn’t love him, you might even consider pinching his nose shut too. No more 6 AM runs for you.

“Alright, alright, just take me home,” you mutter as your hands slip from his mouth to loosely hang around his neck. He grabs the back of your thighs, and with one swift movement, he has you hanging onto his back like a sloth. It looks like your weight isn’t affecting him at all.

You sigh in relief, resting your head on his shoulder. With a quick adjustment to make sure you’re secure, he takes off down the sidewalk to finish off the last mile to his apartment. You fall in and out of sleep during, and when you come to again, Adam has entered through the door to his apartment.

He walks you over to the couch yelling, “Incoming,” before unceremoniously dropping you onto the worn out cushions. You shriek in pain, rolling onto your stomach as the tears form in the corners of your eyes. He disappears into the kitchen without a second glance.

“I fucking hate you!” You sob. He returns from the kitchen, orange juice carton in hand. He walks over, lifting your legs and sitting in their spot before letting them lay back in his lap. He uses his free hand to rub your lower back as he finishes off the last of the orange juice.

“Yeah, yeah, Kid. But it’s not because I make you run,” He says, his hand trailing down to your ass.

“Is it because you’re gonna put that empty carton back into the fridge?” You ask though it’s somewhat muffled from the cushions.

“Hell yeah, it is,” He triumphs before setting the carton on the floor. He unlaces your shoes, sliding them, along with your socks, off and throwing them towards the door. He groans as he shifts to face you, hands grabbing the edge of your pants and beginning to tug them down.

“C’mon, you sweaty baby, let’s get you undressed and in the shower,” he coos. You’re too tired to object. A hot shower would do wonders for your muscles. Then again, so would not running six miles in the morning with your anal-about-fitness boyfriend.

You lift your hips up so that he can remove your leggings easier. You don’t see the glint in his eyes or the subtle way he licks his lips. Once he discards your pants to some unknown and forgotten corner, he begins to work on your underwear. Your panties are nothing special, just simple black boyshorts. Yet, as you have come to find out, it doesn’t need to be sexy to turn Adam on.

Your panties aren’t even past your knees before he can’t help himself. He carefully presses two fingers into your folds, running them along the length of your slit.

You make no move to stop him. You cross your arms together, resting your head on them.

“Do you ever take a minute to relax?” you ask.

“ **I just want to bury my tongue in your little pink cunt** ,” he says as his fingers swipe over your clit. The sudden sentiments have you clenching immediately, to which he chuckles.

You moan, feeling the tremble in your thighs and the slickness grow in between your legs. His fingers slide back down to your entrance, slowly sliding in down to his knuckles. He curls them just the right way, causing you to lift your hips a little as you curse under your breath.

“Look how eager your cunt is for me, swallowing my fingers like it’s been  _starved_ ,” he growls, “Am I not fucking you  _good enough_ , huh? Do you _touch_ yourself when I’m not here? You know you’re  _not allowed_ to cum without  _my_ permission.”

He uses his free hand to roughly slap your ass, fondling the reddened skin afterward. He’s scissoring his fingers, stretching you in a way that he’s never done before. It sends white-hot lightning up your body and to your clit, the abandoned bud pulsing with need. You whimper out his name, pushing your hips further into the air. You try to push your hips back in time with his fingers, fucking yourself on his hand.

“God, you’re so fucking  _hot_. I’m gonna fuck you until you’re  _begging_ me to stop, but I won’t. I’ll fuck you until all you can  _think_ about it my cock, how it feels buried deep in your cunt or sliding in and out of your cute little lips.  _Shit- fuck-_ ” he moans, removing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth.

He uses both hands to pull your hips as far into the air that’s comfortable. Your face is still buried in the cushions, panties wrapped around your knees. He runs his hands along your ass, squeezing the flesh in his hands before spreading it apart. His fingers are replaced with his tongue, lapping at every drop of slick that you have to offer.

Using one hand to hold your hips steady, his other travels to your clit, furiously rubbing it in circles as his tongue delves into your entrance. He’ll switch to sucking on your folds, but his finger never lets up on your clit.

You don’t need to vocalize that you’re close. He knows in the way your voice raises an octave, your walls clenching around his tongue as he relentlessly fucks you with it. He loves the high pitched sigh that you release when you orgasm. He loves the way your nails dig into whatever you’re holding onto, most of the time it is his hair.

His finger slows down to smaller, lazier circles as he feels you release into his mouth. He moans greedily when he digs his tongue in, causing another gush of your cum to coat his tongue. Licking his lips, he places a few gentle kisses on your ass as you come down from your orgasm.

“Ready for your shower now?” He teasingly asks.

You huff, using your foot to push him away by his chest.

“I need a nap.”


	3. New Lingerie Set - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: "Can you please write something that's about Adam Sackler getting you a lingerie set that includes crotchless panties, at first you're apprehensive and then you finally get excited. When you try them on Adam chases you around and whatever you'd like to add to it?!"

You look at yourself in the mirror, taking in how the lace teddy hugged your body. The front was white lace, a low v-neck to your navel exposing your skin. However, the back was barely there, a string disappearing in the cleft of your ass and the thin spaghetti straps clinging to your shoulder blades.

 

While the intricacies of the lace hid some details, the lingerie left very little to the imagination. Not to mention that this devil of a man chose something enticing.

 

Standing with your legs together, it was impossible to notice. Move a few centimeters and the slit in the fabric came into view. Crotchless. Again, a devil of a man.

 

You run your hands along the skin of your outer thighs. It's a light touch, and it reminds you of his. Gentle before he becomes greedy and needs handfuls of you before he's satisfied.

 

Oh god, you'll never be able to pull this off. Why did Adam buy this for you? You don't have the body, or the mindset, for this.

 

You sigh, going to remove the stupid garment before a door shutting stops you. His steps are heavy, causing the wooden floorboards to creak as he makes his way to the bedroom. You hear the shuffling of his coat and his shoes being removed before the squeak of springs lets you know that he's lying on the bed.

 

“Princessss,” his deep voice calls out, playfully. “Where are yooou?”

 

You take a deep breath, before very slowly opening the door that separates the bathroom from the bedroom.

 

Normally, you'd want to wrap your arms around your body and shrink away. But, Adam has made it abundantly clear that you're never to hide from him. So, you lean against the door frame, one hand outstretched above you while the other rests on your hip.

 

“Hey,” you quietly say before biting your lower lip. His adam's apple bobs slowly as he swallows thickly. He stands up, hands on his hips as he takes a deep breath.

 

“Run,” is all he says to you.

 

“Wha-"

 

His hands fall to his zipper, languidly pulling it down as he stares into your eyes. “  **Run!**  ” He says though you swear it comes out as a growl.

 

A squeal escapes from your throat as you quickly abandon the bedroom, running down the hallway and into the living room. You pause, quickly surveying your surroundings for the best safe spot. But you don’t have time to weigh your options before you hear his quick footfalls and teasing laughter.

 

Your eyes go wide as you look back over your shoulder, seeing he’s already discarded his pants and working on his shirt next.

 

Dashing into the kitchen, you revert back to childhood methods, climbing onto the counter. You can’t get anywhere higher, your damn boyfriend being the tallest thing in the apartment.

 

He saunters around the corner, shirt and pants missing, as he giggles at your hiding spot.

 

“The counter? Really?” He taunts, crossing the tile over to you.

 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting on having to run like I’m being hunted!” You stick your tongue out at him.

 

He stands before you as you sit on the counter, hands skimming over your legs before taking a rough hold of your thighs. Leaning down, he presses soft kisses to your collarbone, trailing them down the valley of your breasts.

 

Your hands grip the edge of the counter as he mouths your nipple over the fabric of the lingerie. He bites down on the hardening bud, soothing it with gentle flicks of his tongue after. A whine escapes from your throat, and he chuckles, meeting your lips with eager kisses.

 

You wrap your arms loosely around his neck, grinding against his hips.

 

He lets out a low groan, stepping back to force your legs further apart. “Little minx, I almost forgot,” he whispers to you. His hands hook under your thighs, using his thumbs to spread your folds as he bites his lip.

 

“Adam…” you whimper, eyes clouding with lust as you watch him.

 

He kneels down, placing your legs over his shoulders. “You know,” he starts, placing a kiss on the side of your knee, “It’s a good thing you ran to the kitchen.” He litters your thighs with kisses, occasionally nipping at the skin to leave a mark.

 

“All meals should be devoured here.”


	4. Domesticated - NSFW

“Adam fucking Sackler! Why is this fridge empty?” You yell from the kitchen, hand on your hip as you look back to the barren white shelves.

 

“Uhhh… because we have no food?” He yells back from your shared bedroom. His tone conveys his confusion, most likely asking himself why’d you ask such a stupid question. 

 

You hear the light padding of his feet on the wooden floor as he makes his way to you. You shut the fridge, turning to face him with your arms crossed over your chest. He’s leaning against the doorframe, shirtless as ever. His jeans aren’t even zipped or buttoned, the black - or is it deep navy - of his boxers peeking through to taunt you. He looks down at you through his long lashes, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. At any other time, you might consider this to be the epitome of your arousal. But not right now, no, you are too pissed.

 

“Huh, isn’t that funny? ‘Cause I remember asking you to pick up the groceries!” You huff at him, hip jutting out to the side as you rest your weight on it. “What the hell are we supposed to do for dinner if there’s  _ no food _ ?”

 

“Hey - Hey! Kid, look, we can just fucking go out to eat. I’ll pay,” he offers. 

 

Takeout does sound amazing right now. You really didn’t feel like cooking. Wait,  _ no  _ \- he’s not getting out of this. 

 

“That’s not the fucking point, Adam, and you know it!” You counter, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Out of habit, you lightly slam your foot down on the floor. You know it always gets his attention.

 

And that’s when he breaks. He doubles over in laughter, hands on his knees as he loses it. You stare at him in disbelief, beginning to - not for the first time, mind you -  question his sanity. What the absolute fuck is he laughing at? What the fuck? What the  _ fuck _ ?

 

“What the fuck!? Why are you fucking laughing!? Adam, I’m serious!”

 

He ends his little fit with a dying giggle as he wipes away the tears that threaten to spill from the corners of his eyes. Finally, he stands back to his full height before crossing the threshold to take your face in his hands. He squishes your cheeks, forcing your lips to puff out which he chuckles at.

 

“ **You’re cute when you’re angry** , you know that?”

 

You mumble through the ridiculous face, “Please, go get the damn groceries and maybe you can still get laid tonight.”

 

He groans, head falling back as he releases your face, “Fiiiiiine.”

 

You both exit to the living room where you fall onto the couch as he searches for a clean shirt. Why he has to leave his clothes everywhere? You don’t know. You don’t press it, however, knowing that you’ve yelled at him enough for today. Any more tension will lead to a bigger, unnecessary fight. 

 

Once he’s fully clothed, wallet in hand, and given you a goodbye kiss, he’s ready to head out the door. You wait until he’s just about to shut it behind himself and -

 

“Wait!”

 

He sighs, peeking his head through the smallest crack possible, “Yes?”

 

“Since you’re going to be out, why don’t you grab some dinner while you’re at it?” You smile as you stretch out on the couch, “I’ll take an order of General Tso’s chicken and veggie lo mein.”

 

“Fuck you.”


End file.
